DULCES CRÓNICAS DE EN
by nambelle
Summary: son una serie de historias que le ocurren a Shoryu y a Rokuta, cinco años después de estabilizarse la situación en kei y Tai reviews please
1. 1

-pretende burlarse de mí, su majestad?- exclamó la mujer, con ironía al verse al otro lado del rectangular comedor de 5 metros, con apenas 2 sillas. Él se rió al ver la reacción

-para nada señorita Hiokujo- respondió Shoryu. La observaba celosamente, sin querer perder ningún detalle de su anatomía. Ya habían pasado 5 años desde la primera vez que Fukan puso un pie en su tienda de artesanías. Ella misma se presentaba como ¡comerciante de romanticismo!... -sí, todos quieren tener algo valioso en sus casas o en su ropa o cabello, algo que tenga una historia, o leyenda- la verdad, no le atraía la tienda, más bien la dueña; una mujer de estatura un poco mas alta al promedio, menuda, cabello de un castaño rojizo y ondulado y ojos grices, de anatomía poco usual entre los Kaikyaku y menos en los Sankyaku. Era distinta y diferente a los Kaikiaku comunes que llegaban desde Horai; hermosa, de personalidad fuerte, le gustaba hablar fuerte y claro, no tenía pudor al contacto físico. Alguna vez un jefe de un Rike en Ghen, la vetó por invadir el espacio personal sin autorización y mirar a los hombres a los ojos en actitud lujuriosa sin haberlos conocido por lo menos 5 años antes.

"sí, ese es su propósito"- pensó mientras que lo miraba rayado. Así, que corrió la silla con el mayor ruido posible hasta el lado derecho del rey, y se sentó bruscamente diciendo en susurros: -no crea que voy a gritar para que todo el mundo se entere- y se acomodó quedando en una posición de 90 grados con respecto al piso del salón, tapizado de verde y colunas rojas con incrustaciones de oro que sostenían el elevado techo, y los enormes ventanales con decorados de hierro forjado

-ya que estamos tan cerca, por qué no me dice qué está haciedo aquí señorita?

-ah?, usted hizo llegar una carta, que decía claramente, que debía estar aquí puntualmente; con tres telas de ceda de color verde, rosa salmón, y violeta. Que pretende? gastarme una costosa broma?- exclamó casi a gritos inaudibles para los gurdias apostados a las cuatro esquinas de la habitación.

-para nada, solo quiero saber si usted está conciente del objetivo de su venida- en seguida se percata de la muca de enfado que hace la mujer y atina a preguntar -está enfadada?- como si fuera un niño regañado

-sí, usted no sabe como me siento en estos momen...

-cómo se siente?

-como la idiota más grande del mundo... que acaba de descubrir que el agua moja- se expresa con tal prudencia de no llegar a insultar al mandatario, aunque si tuviera en frente a Fukan de seguro lo tiraría por la ventana y esperaría si el mar de las nubes ataja su caída en ves del suelo. Sin embargo, no deja de pensar que el mismo mandatario es quien la ha tratado de idiota todo este tiempo, o tal vez, él haya tratado de entablar una relación con ella, pero su estatus de inmortal no se lo permitía (no su estatus de inmortal, porque hay muchos inmortales vagando por todos lados, sino su estatus de rey). Se miraron por un momento profundamente, cada uno descubriendo la verdad en el otro, esa verdad que nos hace querer a alguien y no estar solos por siempre. Por supuesto, para él es preocupante que ella se convierta en una distracción en su trabajo, pero es dificil vivir 500 años en celibato y... ella, a sus ojos era interesante, espléndida y majestuosa; para él era un nuevo aire que entraba en su vida, ahora no entraría en rutina y Taiho ¡le tendría respeto al fin!

-le... gustaría una tasa de té?- rompiendo el contacto visual

-sí por favor!

"es condenadamente guapo, amable, paciente y... un sex apeal que madre mía"- pensaba ella mientras pedía leche- "piensa un poco Io, él es En-Ou y tú... pe-pero qué estoy diciendo, estoy a su altura en Suramérica estaba terminado mi segunda carrera, era ingeniera ambiental y estaba terminando administración de empresas porque querías ascender. Un reino se maneja parecido a una empresa, sé de eso; pero no te ilusiones, solo te invitó a tomar el té" -ahí cayó en la cuenta del por qué había ido -usted me invitó a tomar el té!

-ay hasta que lo dijo, pensé que no lo captaría nunca- dijo aliviado tirando su cuerpo bruscamente al espaldar de la silla en el gran salón

-es que uno a veces piensa que son solo negocios y a veces las personas no son corteces conmigo, por el simple hecho de que no sigo las costumbre de aquí

-cuáles costumbres? creo que me sinto igual? muchos de los oficiales critican mi informalidad con las demás personas

-pues... a veces invado el espacio personal, tal como estomos ahora, solo nos separa 20 centímetros

-oh, sí, no a todos les agrada, pero a mí no me disgusta. me deja darle un besó?- dijo en susurro, aprovechando la distraccion de su invitada y mantenía una posición que no dejaba ni siquiera besarla en la comesura de sus labios

-perdón, que me dijo?- respondió algo lejana a lo que él le había dicho y recuperando su postura correcta en la silla, y así fue como le arrebataron un beso que no había sospechado. O era muy ingenua, o de verdad estaba distraida durante 5 años. Le miró aturdida, sin saber siquiera que Enki estaba en la puerta boquiabierto y pálido, al ver a su "querido amo" besándose con una desconocida

-te casarás con ella?- se atrevió a exclamar en vos alta

-qué?- chilló la mujer

-no, parece que ella aún no quiere

-perdón! hasta allá si no

-ves, ella no quiere. No creas que toda mujer que entra a mi residencia es mi esposa o mi madre

-ah?. Ustedes si que son raros, ya me voy. que tenga buena tarde Su majestad- salio del salón como pudo, luego de hacer una referencia tanto al emperador como a Taiho

-espere- gritaron los dos hombres al tiempo, Sin embargo no quiso ceder y siguió en su carrera por salir de palacio


	2. Chapter 2

**de reyes y sermones**

Shoryu ha estado en las nubes ultimamente, camina por inersia, responde de forma autónoma y las cosas han estado funcionando a medias desde la visita de esa mujer. Debo admitir que me encantó conocerla, se veía pulcra y no era una vagabunda como las que solía visitar mi rey. Sin embargo, es peligroso que éste idiota siga como está, las cosas se podrían poner feas, sería de mucha ayuda si "ella" hablara con él al respecto- pesnsaba Rokuta mientras cabalgaba al reino de Kei

-magestad, En-Taiho le espera en el jardín- avisó Kokan al oído, mientras ella hablaba con una de las doncellas del palacio

-si, voy enseguida- le respondió

-Enki, que agradable sorpresa- exclamó saludando respotuosamente -que le sucede? por qué trae esa cara?-mensionó al sentarse junto a él, viendo una cara que llevaba una destrucción implacable de ese pequeño paraiso llamado En

-Shoryu está comportándose inadecuadamente,es decir, todo el día anda en las nubes... Yoko me puedes hacer un gran favor?

-cuál será?- preguntó curiosa

-puedes tan solo hablar con él, a mi no me escucha. Últimamente... -unas lágrimas fugitivas se asomaron a sus ojos y la voz se le quebró- ...ha estado diciendo a todo que sí, prácticamente el que gobierna soy yo!, entiendes eso?- exclamó limpiándose una lágrina que se paseaba por su mejilla

-y... sabes a qué se debe tal comportamiento?- preguntó con toda la ternura del mundo

-hace dos semanas trajo una mujer...-respiró- y ahora ni siquiera respira con conciencia, solo suspira!. Siempre pensé que era un idiota, pero nunca que llegaría a tanto. Te lo suplico, además tú me debes un favor

Kankyū

En uno de los salones de té del famoso hotel "los durasneros", una bella pelirroja acompañada por un militar tomaba una humeante tasa de té. Dos golpes a la puerta la sacan de sus cavilaciones momentáneas -disculpe señorita Yoko el señor Fukan desea hablar con usted

-gracias, déjelo pasar por favor

- sí, con gusto- el hombre entró arrastrando los pies como si nada le importase

-hola extraño!- saludo la mujer un poco extrañada por su conducta

-hola Yoko

-cómo se llama?

-Hiokoyo- la interlocutora se sorprendió al saber que de verdad estaba enamorado

-no creo que ella quiera pertenecer a este lado de la sociedad

-cómo lo sabes, ya se lo preguntaste?

-más o menos y salió despevorida, no se vió ni el polvo

-la asustaste- exclamó Yoko con cara de horror

-ya me di cuenta- advirtió Shuryu dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, con tal fuerza que todo el salón guardó silencio y las miradas se centraron en el hombre apuesto de aquella mesa -todo está bien, crisis de los cuarenta- se le ocurrió decir a su interlocutora y todos volvieron a la normalidad

-crisis de los cuarenta?- preguntó aún con los ojos aguados de angustia

-hoy los aparentas- respondió la reina de Kei. Mientras él, seguía gimiendo -de verdad, te digo, estás enamorado. No te gusta, la amas

-sí, así es

-búscala, encuentrala. Y si no te corresponde entonces no te merece, y si eso pasa ve a que te exorcizen porque Enki está que le da un infarto si no estás en tus cinco sentidos, está bien?

-sí, lo prometo. Ay me duele el pecho!

-Dios, estás enfermo de amor! asegurate de de tenerme al tanto de todo, quieres?

-magestad? es hora- le llama el militar discretamente

-muy bien Naotaka, es mejor que seas el hombre que siempre dices ser y trátala bien, sabes que?... llevale una docena de todas las flores del reino de En, una por cada ejemplar existente y haz media reverencia (inclinarse en una sola rodilla) lo hacen mucho en occidente

Gyoten

Durante la noche lloró hasta no poder más. Sus lágrimas fueron camicases en la almohada, mientras, su corazón se rompía a pedazos al saber que el hombre a quien le debía lo que era ahora se iba con otra mujer -por qué yo no? qué tiene ella que no ve en mi? o es solo... ay ya ni se que es- se repía minuto tras minuto y la noche se hacía cada vez más corta para su cansado cuerpo, afortunada podría sentirse de que ese era su día de descanso y podría dormir hasta que la luz del sol iluminara entera la habitación de la parte oriental del palacio kimpah.

Ese mismo día Shoryu toma aire y entra a la tienda aparentemente vacía. Al pasar al mostrador de ésta hace sonar un juego de cristales colgados en la viga principal de la estancia


	3. Chapter 3

cercanias de Kankyü

-Debo ser fuerte, no me puedo encerrar en una muralla de cristal, ya estoy cansada de correr, pero me preocupa que haya sido él precisamente. Pues, que hubiera sido culquier otro catre, no digo nada, pero él. La única persona que es intocable por todas partes y tiene una nalga que Dios... -reflexionaba Hiokoyo de su actuacion la semana anterior en la residencia del mismisimo rey de En -ese pelo que dan ganas de tocar, es boca ay ay ay!- arreglaba y desarreglaba telas, luego se sentó en una butaca cerca a la ventana de papel de arroz a tejer un bolso de lana, forrado por dentro en seda blanca que vendía de vez en cuando, cuando los otros quehaceres se lo permitían. Hoy se prevía una venta bastante tibia.

-buenos días, señorita  
-buenos dias- respondió automáticamente sin mirar, sabiendo lo importante que era ese gesto para el cliente. El cliente recorrió la tienda sin apuros mirando detenidamente, mientras la dueña seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos.  
Ella solo sintió unas manos que la tomaban presa, asustada giro su cabeza para poder saber quien era el atacante, unos labios carnosos la tomaron aún más desprevenida, era él, sus labios suaves, su lengua gentil con un suave aroma a anís, no pudo más, solo se dejó llevar por la pasión, aunque... en ese momento parecía lujuria, no se sabe -no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañaba, no paraba de pensar en tus ojos y en tu cabello- exclamó ella a su vez casi sin aliento - ahhh así que mi cabello es para tí presiado, eh? y qué más?- preguntó como si fuese un niño; posando su codo en el aparador que se ubicabadelante de ella, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, doblando su cuerpo desacomedidamente. Es preciso que se vaya por donde entró señor Fukan, es mi hora de trabajo. Si desea puede esperarme antes del atardecer a esa hora podré prestarle la atención que usted precisa- replicó Hiokuyo con sudor en su frente. Ese hombre le hacía sudar. En sus veintiseis años ningún hombre la hacía sudar, las piernas enflaquesian y literalmente sentía el piso moverse cuando él estaba cerca -está bien, esperaré!- respondió como si se sintiera ofendido o era como si no le importara esperar todo un día... era incomprensible

Rokuta, sentado bajo un árbol de la parte oeste de sus tierras, sin energía, parecía que se derretía a la luz del sol sin estar totalmente expuesto. Qué le pasaba?, algo en su interior se ensendió como un sirio en mitad de la oscuridad, el kirin siente lo mismo que siente el rey y viseversa, así que eso era lo que sentía, tanto shoryu como él estaban enamorados de esa persona. Un descubrimiento aún más alarmante, qué pasará con los ciudadanos si ninguno de los dos tiene voluntad para ese tipo de asuntos?, qué se puede hacer?... y comenzo a llorar amargamente apartado de todos los oficiales y guardaespaldas que por ahí merodeaban. Si no fuera por Shuko "Mugo el desconsiderado" su trabajo no tendría atisbos de terminar.

Ya en la tarde, Hyokuyo salió del almacén, aquel hombre ya estaba esperándola junto quisio de las escalas, pensativo,melancólico, como si una gran devastación hubiera surcado sus pnsamientos -hola- saludo ella preocupada -estás bien? pasa algo?- él levanto la cabeza sonriente -no, no pasa nadatranquila- los rizos de la mujer rosaban mejilla derecha del emperador exaltándolo a pensar en voz alta -por qué eres tan hermosa? por qué me tienes aquí perdiendo tiempo valioso que podría usar para otras cosas? por qué invadiste mi cabeza de esa manera tan descarada, además la idea de despojarte de mi cabez es irracional e intolerable, qué debo hacer para no pensar en tí- la mujer no daba crédito a eso, incluso penso que eran falsas y vanas sus palabras -sabe? en el tiempo que estuve en horai y sus alrededores, los hombres decían lo mismo, pero solo querían placer por una noche y deshacerme de mí; siempre es fácil para ustedes hacernos sentir bien para luego dejarnos al amanecer, en mi caso, hay una solucion certera para que no siga sufriendo, máteme! y así todos seremos felices. Es más fácil que usted no piense en mí que seguir viviendo y escuchar una y otra vez todas esas mentiras, nadie se esmera por solo tomar un té y conversar todos quieren llegar al grano sin haber sembrado primero. Tengo que irme, que tenga una buena noche majestad- Shoryu quedó impresionado, no daba crédito a la soledad y desesperanza de aquella mujer que era tan bella como la madre del cielo. Se puso de pie organizando sus ideas y se fue rumbo a su residencia.

Hyokujo no volvió a ver a su majestad por su tienda o cerca a su casa. Ya era otoño, el viento soplaba fuerte y frío, las hojas de los árboles se teñían de rojo; esperaba que al menos pudiera verlo a la distancia, se arrepentía dolorosamente de lo que le dijo ese día, pero aún su corazón tenía heridas abierta. Muchos la podrían tildar de inmadura, incluso él, pero qué podía hacer.

La gente de la villa lentamente se acomodaba en el rike. Y otra vez invierno. Depende como se haya terminado el año el invierno es más tolerable, las calles se colman de nieve rígida, los árboles ceden a ella y los animales se esconden para ivernar en cuevas hechas o ya existentes, las personas, asinadas en rikes para mantener el calor. Este año para mí es la época de las enfermedades contagiosas; bronquitis, neumonía, tuberculosis, influenza común y gente a toda hora tosiendo fuerte y ronco, tratando de expulsar esa flema que invade sus pulmones. A veces no es tan romantíco, me pregunto si su majestad estará bien abrigado- pensaba Hyokujo, mientras que él se negaba a comprender o al menos interiorizar la última reacción de esa mujer como un total rechazo, quería pensar que tal vez se estaba resistiendo a él.


	4. Chapter 4

Tres meses de nieve blanca pasaron tan rápido como un suspiro, dejando atrás aquella angustia del escaso alimento y el calor fugado. La nostalgia la invadía de nuevo, otro año sin sus seres queridos. La extrañarán?, pensarán en ella?, se habrán resignado a su desaparición?. La soledad aturde, descompone y enmaraña el cerebro con estúpida analogías de lo que hubiese sido un futuro perfecto. Io fue el nombre que le pusieron al nacer, como la segunda esposa de Zeus, quien se fugó con su amor y pasó una luna de miel de casi doscientos años, pero en este lugar le llaman Hyokuyo, por lo hermosa que es, sin embargo, sus pequeñísimos defectos nunca le dejaron ver que siempre fue hermosa. El tiene 474 años más de vida que yo, ya ha vivido situaciones que yo ahora estoy viviendo apenas, él ya debe saber cuál es su misión en esta vida, pues claro es el rey, daaaaaaaaaaa! Aún no entiendo para que estoy aquí en este mundo, en este país- hundida en sus pensamientos se encontraba la chica, cuando todos empezaron a regresar a sus legítimas viviendas en el campo, para cultivar sus parcelas.

-Hyokuyo…. Niña- le habló una anciana tocándole el hombro, sacándola de sus cavilaciones  
-disculpe señora Pei Pei , estaba en una ensoñación  
-oh niña, en este momento no hay tiempo para las ensoñaciones, hay que trabajar- dijo la anciana muy segura de sus palabras –y, cuéntame querida, quién era el hombre con quien te encontraste aquel día de otoño en la tienda?  
-qué hombre?  
-el hombre de cabello azabache y buen mozo que siempre te visita desde que abriste la tienda  
-ah! Es un cliente que cada año se lleva algo "de mi corazón y me da miedo"- lo último lo pensó  
oh! Mi niña, ya es hora de que le des a ese hombre tu mano, no es bien visto que una mujer d tu edad pierda tiempo en la soltería, a menos de que seas militar. La chica se quedó pasmada frente a la atrevida afirmación de la anciana. Podía ser muy sabia, pero en lo que se refería a relaciones interpersonales, no tenía ni idea.

La vida en el campo es bastante tranquila, y con las copiosas lluvias de primavera, el tiempo es aún mucho más que una lenta tortura. Es sencillo pensar, que regresar a la ciudad para trabajar, ayuda a mejorar la dispocision que se tiene con respecto a la primavera, Hyokuyo no pensaba así, era una gótica durante el periodo, pero presisamente hoy era un día bastante inapropiado para eso. El frio de principios de primavera, fuera del rique son agobiante por eso no salía, se mantenía ermitaña. Dos golpes a la puerta, la sacaron de su letargo en cama, se puso un abrigo y abrió lentamente la puerta. Era él, empapado, envuelto en terciopelo y cuero negro. Traía algo grande bajo la chaqueta -hola- atino a decir al salir de su embobamiento –hola, me dejas pasar, hace frío- dijo tiritando. Abrió totalmente la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Fue a la cocina y puso a calentar en el fogón de leña un poco de agua para hacer té de limón. Él se quitó todos los paños y telas que le abrigaban, descubriendo una pequeña jaula con una espacie de soledad en ella. La dejó en la mesa cercana a la entrada y dijo –este ave es un mensajero, solo debes hablarle como si me hablaras a mí, y ella me encontrará donde quiera que esté. Debes alimentarla con estas monedas de plata  
-por qué me sigues buscando, luego de cómo te hablé- su voz se quebraba, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir- es que no ves, tengo miedo de todo esto, de este mundo, estoy totalmente sola, me las arreglo para vivir un horrible día más sin mi familia  
-yo solo quiero que seas feliz contigo misma, yo solo quiero amarte siempre y cuando tú te ames primero y aceptes que todo este mundo solo fue un mero accidente- lo dijo de corazón  
-cómo saber que todo lo que dices es verdad?- le espetó amargamente  
-ven aquí- le tomó las manos y la abrazó fuertemente por al menos dos minutos, antes de que el agua desapareciera del sartén – quieres té?- preguntó ella con el ánimo más cálido – sí- respondió él.  
_

Barranquero o Ave de la Soledad, y es muy popular en el Oriente Antioqueño (Colombia), anida en Barrancas y aunque se le dice Soledad siempre donde se presenta tiene muy cerca a su pareja. photos/tuercasgaviria/5728852242/


	5. Chapter 5

compartiendo un té se quedaron todo el día, desahogandose de sus temores y anelos propios y en común. Sus manos aunque fuertes en el arte de la guerra como lo decretó alguna vez SunTzu, eran delicadas y agraciadas -todo gracias a la manicura, un rey nunca debe llevar las manos, ni mucho menos las uñas sucias- sus caricias siempre infinitos retasos de ceda suave para la piel de la mujer que tantas veces le robó el aliento. Pero el encanto terminó cuando pronunció aquellas palabras -Enki lo acepta?- se sintió caer a un abismo sin fondo del que nunca habrá retorno -aún no lo sé, lucero mío  
-ay, por favor... yo no alumbro  
-cariño mío?  
-ah... muy flojo  
-dulzura?  
-y...uh  
-mi curruscuscus  
-mi jalajala- exclamo ella entre risas  
-mi venga pa'ca- se levantó de la silla para abrazarla pero ella se escapó y comenzó a perseguirla por los 30 metros cuadrados de la casa hasta que calleron juntos en el futón. Eran demasiadas emociones desbordadas en un solo día, demasiada energía reprimida por ambas partes y el tiempo demasiado corto y las consecuencias demasiado peligrosas para el reino, para Enki y para los dos. Debían acabar con esta locura pero no tenían fuerza para nada, solo para amarse con desesperada ternura y mucha pasión.

La noche llegó al fin. Él estudiaba cada hebra ensortijada y erizada como si fuera algo antinatural, jamás había visto un cabello así, jamás había visto una persona con tanta dignidad como una de cabello ondulado; llevarlo así, a pesar de las habladurías de la gente. Para él, solo era eso, la bravura del mar ennegrecido en las noches y hermoso en el día. Con ella siempre se sintió como flotando en el mar de las nubes, era un aliciente, necesitaba de ella. Ella dormía, acurrucada en su costado, respirando apaciblemente, esperando que todo siguiera tal y como estaba, que no hubiese cambios por su imprudencia. Era imprudente y demasiado ansiosa. Pero así sobrevivió. Aprendió a sobrevivir cada día, cada mes, cada año. Todo porque no quería morir, no quería ser la pobre víctima.

Al amanecer se fue, como un amante bandido, como un consuelo efímero. Ella sabía que no podía detenerlo, debía seguir con su vida, en otro momento se verían. Sabía que al menos antes de morir.

La tienda abarrotada de clientes y telas venidas de todas partes de la región. No le quedaba, gracias a Dios todopoderoso e inconmensurable, tiempo para pensar en él.  
Él por su parte, jamás dejó de concentrarse en su trabajo, tenía la mente despierta ágil. Todas las ideas estaban ahí en su mente, recordando cada palabra, cada consejo. Todo estaba lléndose solo, pero con precaución. Enki, estupefacto, no reconocía a la persona que estaba ahí sentada, escuchando atentamente cada palabra del visantino discurso de uno de sus ministros. No era el típico Shoryu. No Shoryu no palabracea las reuniones matutinas. Era otra persona. "Si esa mujer lo pone atento, entonces al menos dejará de jugar a ser dictador por una buena temporada" pensó el kirin de En.

Un año largo pasó, todo estaba lleno de amor, verde de todas las tonalidades, el agua de las quebradas cristalina y los pozos surtidos por completo de agua como si alguien lo hubiera llenado, eso siempre la hacía sonreír al recordar que cuando era una niña inocente su papá entre risas le decía que todos los días un señor iba hasta la playa con un cubo lleno de sal y lo tiraba al mar para que le diera ese sabor al océano. Ya en la universidad se dio cuenta que no era tan descabellada la historia -todos los ríos del mundo salan el océano con sus sedimentos y los pozos se llenan por el agua que se filtra debajo de la tierra.

Esa mañana decidió hacer un paseo por el bosque cercano a la villa en donde vivía, para conseguir bayas y otros frutos. Desde que se levantó tenía en su mente el siguiente estribillo:

¡en el bosque  
de la China  
una chinita se perdió  
como yo andaba perdido  
nos encontramos los dos!

continuó cantando la misma estrofa una y otra vez, -¡nos encontramos los...- se detuvo poniéndose pálida al ver su melena dorada -...dos!- era Enki tirado en la hojarasca entre los árboles sin un aliento, lleno de sangre; no había explicación, era hora de preocuparse por el qué dirán, así que cubrió el cabello del niño con el delantal que usaria para recoger las bayas o frutos secos si los encontraba. estaba conciente pero muy débil -Enki por el amor de Dios, qué haces aquí en estas condiciones?-  
-alguien me atacó, me bañaron en sangre y no pude moverme, me entumece el cuerpo- respondió entre lágrimas -una vez más me encarcelarán y pondrán al reino en jaque.  
-ven te llevaré como pueda a mi casa, aunque está muy lejos en el estado que estás- mientras caminaban paso a paso se toparon con un humedal en un claro que jamás habia visto Hyokuyó a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en la zona. Se introdujo al agua con el kirin -respira profundo y flota en el agua mientras yo te limpio- frotó su ropa y la sangra se fue diluyendo en el agua hasta desaparecer. A medida que respiraba el aire puro mezclado con la fagancia de los pinos y los bambues los sentidos de Enki se agudizaban lentamente. Sin embargo en el cielo rosando las copas de los árboles unos a otros se culpaban por perder a su presa, unos hombres irreconocibles, no los pudo distinguir porque las ramas de los árboles le impedia verlos y al escucharlos tan cerca su instinto de supervivencia los hizo esconderse entre unas plantas acuaticas resando por no ser vistos. luego de diez minutos en el agua bastante fría fueron rápido a la casa de la mujer e inmediatamente le quitó la ropa húmeda y secó al chico, prestándole una bata para que entrara en calor a pesar de la temperatura de afuera, ni transformarse en bestia, llamaría la atención


	6. Chapter 6

esa tarde comieron juntos, la complicidad se veía en sus ojos, la fascinación se leía en el ambiente. Aparentemente todo calmado, pero la tormenta aún no comenzaba. Era extraño que estuviese precisamente en esa localidad, ¿lo habrán guiado hasta la frontera del casco urbano para crear un complot?, ¿querían deshacerse de ella?, ¿celos, codicia o tal vez instinto de protección del buró? Sinceramente, no entendía de política.

Habían dos opciones: 1) quedarse en casa, deprimirse y hacer que el Taiho de En se quedara con ella hasta que Fukan (en este caso Shoryu) llegara de visita como siempre lo hacía regularmente. 2) enviarle a Pichirilo (el ave) y contarle lo sucedido en clave para que fuera a la tienda lo más rápido posible y llevar a Taiho sano y salvo. Cuál elegir? las dos son muy arriesgadas, pero hay que escoger una y rápido.

-Hyokujo, tu amas a Fukan?- preguntó sin tapujos, sosteniéndole la mirada, esa mirada agridulce que siempre le daba a los que interrogaba. Ella sentía como le latía el corazón  
-si- contesto del mismo modo, estaba shockeada, acelerada y con la adrenalina al borde de un colapso mental.  
-si eres tan amable de darme algo de beber te lo agradecería eternamente- exclamo un poco mas relajado -la verdad, eres un problema para mi, ahora debo mostrarle respeto a Shoryu y la verdad no me apetece hacerlo. se dispuso a cantarle una canción muy conocida que aprendió cuando era pequeña al ave para que la replicara cuando encontrara a Shoryu, que decía... "uno de estos chicos no es como los otros, es diferente de los demás adivina cual de es diferente, antes que termine de cantar" amarrando en su pata una descripción detallada de lo que había pasado y en donde estaban en el momento y a donde se dirigían. El kirin no pudo salir de su estupefacción, solo hasta que el ave desapareció rumbo a donde quiera que el rey estuviera, sus ojos se quedaron mirándola perplejo,"esta mujer enserio esta loca, como puede a Shoryu gustarla. Ah, entre dementes se entienden" pensaba el.

no tardo en preguntar -Hyokujo, de donde eres?  
-de las indias occidentales, américa del sur como le llaman los mas arrogantes, me pregunto si a asia le pasara lo mismo, Asia oriental central y occidental mm- contesto sin ninguna importancia  
-y por que estas en este continente?  
-el destino, el azar, la fortuna, ah... un ... huracán ... ya se, un castigo divino... no, Dios no tiene la culpa de nada, antes creo que ha hecho incontables esfuerzos para que siga con vida... por que fue? ni idea, la verdad... pan?  
-perdón?  
-quieres pan con un te de limón?  
-si por favor- respondió un poco desorientado por tanta información suelta, si era un hecho estaba loca y se dio cuenta que había muchos estados de locura  
-tu... chica estas loca, lo sabias  
-si terminar aquí sin pedirlo enloquece a cualquiera!

...

-un ave mensajera a llegado majestad- explico un sirviente un poco acelerado -con un mensaje para usted  
-tráiganlo- y así lo hicieron. Al ver al ave se emociono tanto que no previo que el mensaje era solo para el, su voz no era cálida sino mas bien inquieta. la canción nadie la sabia, ni siquiera el mismo, no era de wah!. era de las indias occidentales como el las logro escuchar alguna vez cuando estuvo en Horai. con cada arroz ingerido por el ave, volvía a entonar la canción, hasta que en la quinta repetición logro descifrar el código, por así decirlo. Se dio cuenta enseguida que hablaba de Taiho y su corazón volvió a palpitar de excitación. Su otra mitad estaba a salvo. En medio de sus cavilaciones noto el papel que tenia el ave en su pata derecha, la abrió titubeante, para su alegría la descripción exacta de ciertas personas que han trabajado en el palacio de verano desde que el ascendió al trono. Malditos hipócritas solo quieren oro y reconocimiento, pues se van a tener que conformar con una vida muy austera!- pensó.

-el rey ha estado actuando un poco mas accesible hacia las quejas de los estados- comento Shuko (Mugo el desconsiderado)  
-siempre lo ha hecho, no le veo el problema, tal vez sea mas diligente- replico seisho (suikyo, el loco)  
-si, tal vez- dijo itan (shotutsu el imprudente)- pero lo mas interesante es que ya no le hace gracia jugar al dictador y eso es bueno

-Seisho!- grito el rey desde el otro lado del pasillo. Reúne a todos los oficiales que trabajan en el palacio de verano, los quiero ya, en el patio de palacio. Quiero desocupado el palacio, a las doncellas que vengan al palacio central. Quiero nombre y cargo de cada oficial

-se puede saber para que debo hacer esto?- no preguntes y hazlo. No, te respondere, es simple. Me canse de ver tanta gente en el palacio.

Los tres oficiales se miraron extrañados y desilusionados. Demasiada fe.


	7. Chapter 7

En caso tal de que nos descubran cada quien debe terminar con su vida, así demostraremos que tenemos poder por encima del rey, independiente de lo que piensen los demás dijo Kumiko. Una mujer de unos aparentes cuarenta y tantos veranos, a quien se le veía la amargura rodar por cada una de las arrugas que surcaban su cara, jefa de mucamas de En Taiho. No le importaba nada en la vida sino la destrucción sistemática de uno de los imperios más prósperos de los doce reinos -pero que pasara si alguien se entera antes de todo lo que está sucediendo, recuerden que ese mocoso se escapó y no lo hemos localizado aun- advirtió melancólico Sho, ayudante primer oficial y autor material de lo ocurrido en la periferia de la ciudad.

-definitivamente no se puede dejar hacer a los demás lo que uno puede hacer mucho mejor- respondió Yudai, primer oficial a cargo de la puerta de invierno -además Kumiko ese es el plan más estúpido que he escuchado, como que acabar con nuestras vidas demostrará poder. El efecto será opuesto, se reirán de ti y de nosotros. Aprende del pasado. Al jugar de frente se nos dará respeto. Recuerdan la mujer que entró al palacio y que tiene al rey nadando en el aire?

-sí, la recuerdo... Y?-enfatizo Kumiko enfadada y herida

-pues que vive en las cercanías de donde cayó el taiho, es ahí donde debemos buscar. En el hipotético caso de que se encuentre con ella los secuestramos y pedimos rescate- enfatizo Saburo, oficial del tesoro real -además, esa mujer tiene un ave mensajera que podríamos interceptar y así demorar las cosas hasta obtener lo que queremos. En ese momento Sho salía de la habitación sin sospechar que había un par de ojos y oídos viendo y oyendo a través de una pared falsa.

Hiokuyo decidió salir de la casa en dirección a su tienda para que Enki tuviera más opciones de estar a salvo que en la casa. El kirin de En no dejaba de preguntarse algo que lo tenia preocupado, así que lo expreso de inmediato -Hiokuyo, ese es tu verdadero nombre?  
-no, me lo puso la señora Kanto, líder del pueblo cuando me encontró en la intersección de los caminos que dirigen a la capital a la derecha y a la desembocadura del río Rokou soui a la izquierda. Mi verdadero nombre es Io. se dice que fue la amante de un dios muy antiguo que era venerado en un pais muy lejano de wah, Grecia, alguna vez lo oíste mencionar?  
-no- respondió Enki un poco mas aliviado  
-soy de un continente que le llamaban Indias Occidentales.  
-y... todos tienen el cabello ensortijado como el tuyo  
-jajajajajajajajajaja no todos. Algunos son de piel morena, otros negra como el carbón y otros... blancos y rubios como tu... son personas nobles, alegres y aguerridas. Tal vez sea por eso que sobreviví a este lugar, porque lo llevo en la sangre.  
-ahora entiendo, tratas de sobrevivir... para serte sincero creí... que estabas loca  
-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, a veces sobrevivo un duro y negro día a la vez lejos de...-en sus ojos se acumulan lagrimas feroces, y se garganta se estruja, sin embargo respira y habla -lejos de mi familia.

-Enki, nos siguen!- advirtio su monstruo femenino. De repente, una flecha lacera la pierna derecha de la mujer y comienza sangrar escandalosamente. Enki se quedo paralizado por olor. fueron capturados.


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Enki, nos siguen!- advirtió Yokoi, su monstruo femenino. De repente, una flecha lacera la pierna derecha de la mujer y comienza sangrar escandalosamente. Enki se quedó paralizado por olor. Fueron capturados. Fueron capturados de manera sistemática, apartándolos y atándolos para llevarlos quien sabe a dónde -¿a dónde me llevan?- un asustado Rokuta, su mente no razonaba, estaba en shock. Sus shireis salieron al ataque degollando, cercenando y matando a cada uno de los cuatro hombres que estaban al rededor tanto de la mujer como del kirin. Rikaku, el lobo; no dio espera a su ataque, se podría decir que su sevicia a la hora de matar era legendaria como todos los Shireis de cada Kirin. Hiokujo seguía herida, la sangre brotaba sin parar, la vena femoral había sido perforada, la flecha por si sola hacia algo de presión en la herida. Su cara empezaba a palidecer, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, sus chillidos intermitentes de dolor y el aroma atroz de la sangre ponía a Enki en un estado de debilidad permanente. El lobo se agacho para que le fuera más fácil al kirin de montarlo –llévala a palacio lo más pronto posible, yo necesito aire- exclamó el Taiho a su monstruo femenino. Sus ojos demostraban debilidad, cansancio.

El primero en alzar vuelo fue Rokuta, aunque rozando la copa de los árboles del camino. kirin y Shirei no soportaban el aroma, o tal vez esa relación cuasi simbiótica entre bestias espirituales y sus guardianes, daba como resultado ese efecto letárgico y enfermo. Luego de que su amo se fuera la hembra shirei emprendió el vuelo con la compañera de Taiho quien seguía segregando sangre, manchando el plumaje Yokohi –Debe sobrevivir- le daba fuerzas a la mujer herida –Enki la aprecia mucho y es evidente que necesita de usted. A pesar de las suplicas del monstruo, Hyokuyo ya se hallaba en estado de inconciencia.

El viaje fue largo y lento, cada movimiento brusco para aprovechar las corrientes de aire hacía que saliera más sangre de la herida. El viento se encargaba de esparcir cada gota sobre el espacio abierto del firmamento debajo del mar de nubes. Cada gota que caía al monstruo femenino empapaba varias plumas de su ala derecha.

Ya la luna se asomaba cuando las dos llegaron a palacio, varios soldados vigías de la entrada de verano las recibieron; uno de ellos noto que Yokohi tenía las mejillas, el ala derecha y parte de la izquierda completamente teñidas de rojo. Fue una visión escalofriante y desgarradora. De la mujer en sus brazos, parecía que no quedaba nada; sin embargo aún tenía pulso carotideo muy débil pero se sentía si se prestaba atención.

La noticia no se hizo esperar. El rey corría por los pasillos como podía, ya que llevaba su tan afamada túnica imperial. Al escuchar la noticia estaba en una asamblea extraordinaria con todos los ministros de la corte de En.

Diez minutos se necesitan a paso veloz para llegar el rellano de la puerta de verano luego de bajar intempestivamente las escaleras mágicas de palacio. No tardó en observar a la mujer monstruo cargando a su amada inconsciente y desmadejada, casi muerta, la flecha aun en el muslo derecho y toda su ropa escurría sangre. Ya se podía imaginar por que Rokuta había llegado tan mal.

Los médicos de palacio se rompían la cabeza tratando de hallar una forma para sacar la punta de la flecha de manera limpia y poder suturar la pierna de la mujer. Para acabar de complicar las cosas debían conseguir agua mineral del monte Hou para que la condición de Hyokuyo mejorara; sin embargo el viaje al centro del mundo dura tres días a lomo de vestía, otro día para llegar al palacio del sacerdote Shin y pedir el auxilio, y para volver, el mismo proceso. En total son ocho días en los cuales puede ocurrir la eventualidad de que el cuerpo desgastado de la joven expire para siempre.

De otra parte, una cuadrilla del ejército fue a registrar el lugar de la hecatombe. Efectivamente eran los hombres que se habían reunido con el oficial de la puerta de invierno, Yudai. Al principio varios soldados no le dieron importancia al hecho; pero luego de tres semanas seguidas de visitas y reuniones a puerta cerrada prendieron las alarmas de los oficiales más leales al rey.

Los cuerpos sin vida de los cuatro sujetos fueron recogidos prácticamente con escoba y recogedor. Las vísceras de uno o todos los cuerpos se hallaban regados por doquier, la sangre era el común denominador y las aves de rapiña ya habían comenzado con el trabajo de limpieza. Lo único que se podía hacer era darles religiosa sepultura a los cuerpos allí sin vida. Cuando hubieron llegado de su labor, el líder de la cuadrilla informó personalmente a En-Ou de su hallazgo y sus posibles hipótesis que tarde o temprano serían conclusiones. El rey por su parte mando llamar a su ministro de guerra y general al mando, quien a su vez le dio a conocer su postura –majestad, lo que a mi concierne, debe castigar a los autores intelectuales de la manera más arcaica, ya sabemos por experiencia propia que con solo oírlos y tratar de entenderlos no es suficiente. Ellos no son Atsuju. Esa postura indignó tanto al emperador que lo golpeo tan fuerte que trastabilló y cayó encima de la mesa de té –sé muy bien con que personas estoy tratando en este momento, no deshonres el buen nombre de los difuntos- le reprendió con tal grado de furia que su cara se había puesto roja –ya sabes que hacer, quiero a esos estúpidos imprudentes en el patio principal de entrenamiento al amanecer y quiero un hacha lista a la misma hora- exclamó con el orgullo herido y salió del salón de té para dirigirse a la habitación de Hyokuyo.

La mujer aun lucia pálida y sin vida, su pierna había sido operada exitosamente, pero no se veía vida en su piel. La acobijo dulcemente, le acaricio el rostro esperando una señal de vida, pero nada ocurrió. No se movía, apenas se veía subir y bajar su pecho. La vida se le escapaba de las manos. Decidió velarla toda la noche, así podría estar seguro de que la decisión que ella tomara con respecto a su vida sería la correcta y no se sentiría culpable de dejarla a merced de la muerte en un país extranjero sin nadie a su lado.


	9. Chapter 9

Desde hacía tres días Enki dormía tranquilamente. En una tarde de esas; Kumiko, la jefa de doncellas de palacio doblaba toda la ropa lavada dentro de las cajoneras de su habitación. Yudai entró a hurtadillas para hablar con la mujer, no sin antes cerciorarse de que el chico en realidad dormía y susurraron lo más claro posible, pues Kumiko sufría de sordera en el oído derecho. El kirin tuvo un leve momento de lucidez y escuchó todo...

-Me estas diciendo que esa mujer sobrevivió a la cirugía? hay que deshacernos de ella, tiene demasiada información- exclamó la mujer mientras doblaba la ropa recién planchada

-no te preocupa que el kirin oiga todo?- preguntó Yudai bajando más la voz

-qué?

-que si no te preocupa que el Kirin se despierte?- repitió un poco más alto

-ah! el esta inconsciente, cómo podría?

-está bien, pero es difícil completar esa empresa porque si más no recuerdo el rey en persona vela por su salud...- y cayo de nuevo inconsciente.

cuando se alejaron y cerraron la puerta de la habitación del Taiho, pasó unas horas más y el chico volvió a despertar y llamó a su Shirei Rikaku -necesito que los vigiles de cerca y le digas a Shoryu cuanto escuches y veas!

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, no había nadie en todo el mundo que realizara tal empresa: ir y volver del monte Hou con el agua sagrada en menos de tres días.

y se le ocurrió lo único en lo que en la vida había pensado jamás... volverla inmortal, eso la curaría... y si no funciona? y si es demasiado tarde? y si el reino cae en desgracia por su egoísmo? Ese sin número de preguntas calcinaban su mente de a poco. Era inconcebible que él, el rey de En pensara tal cosa, los reyes no se casan, ni tiene hijos a menos de que antes de su nombramiento lo estuviera y los tuviera, de lo contrario el reino pagaría los pecados del rey. Esa era la norma, esa era la razón de la existencia de un reinado perpetuo. No podía tirar a la borda quinientos años de soleado gobierno y plenitud ciudadana por una chica.

Era una vida por cinco millones. Parecía como si el destino le gritara "hasta aquí ha llegado su papel en tu vida Shoryu!"

La nostalgia y la pasión son acérrimos enemigos de la fría realidad, te alejan de ella en segundos y cuando menos piensas tu mundo esta hecho un lío absurdo del cual no puedes salir- reflexionaba desde que se sentó en la habitación de la mujer a observarla, solo a eso; no podía hacer más.

La dura realidad era esa. Ella iba a morir tarde o temprano. Mientras pensaba sintió que lo observaban, levantó la mirada y la encontró con los ojos abiertos, esos ojos claros que jamás había podido olvidar y él le sonrió. Sin embargo, la dicha no pudo ser larga una tos imparable la atacó y un río de sangre salía de su boca sin ánimo de parar. Su palidez era extrema, sus ojos se salían del esfuerzo al toser y otro esfuerzo por parar su propia inmundicia. No era capaz de mirarlo, no así. Él trataba de ayudarla, pero no sabía que hacer, no había nada a la mano, solo podía mirar atormentado en SHOCK sin más alternativa que ver la cruel realidad.

Un último esfuerzo para respirar y todo terminó. Hyokujo cayó desmadejada en un charco de sangre y pus sobre la cama. Había muerto ahogada en su propia sangre. Nadie pronosticó ese desenlace tan traumático para el rey. Nadie se imaginó que la cirugía en sí misma había sido en realidad un fracaso. Los médicos no advirtieron que parte de la hemorragia se acumulaba lentamente en otro sitio de su cuerpo, la medicina no era tan abanzada como en Horai

Pero las cosas no debían quedarse así, debía cobrar venganza por todo lo acontecido. Habían tratado de cazar al Taiho y en el acto involucraron a su mejor amiga y amante, ¡debían pagar!.

El rey aún estaba impresionado con la forma desconcertante en que había muerto su adorada Hyokujo, las doncellas le sacaron con delicadeza para hacerse cargo de su limpieza, así que él se entrevistó con sus ministros para llevar a cabo las honras fúnebres y la posterior captura de los responsables que para él ya se estaban retrasando mucho en encontrarlos.

Itan!- gritaba el rey desde su estudio -Itan!- los insultos y los apodos estaban fuera de lugar, el rey estaba histérico, estaba fuera de sus cabales; necesitaba venganza, necesitaba que pagaran por los pecados cometidos, se había convertido en algo personal. No, todo era personal desde que había subido al trono. Primero Atsuju, luego Tai-taiho y por último Yoko; todo era personal.

Al fin el ministro apareció un tanto pálido. De todos los años que llevaba sirviendo a Komatsu Naotaka, era la primera vez que lo veía molesto e iracundo de verdad; ni siquiera en el caso de Atsuyu se había comportado como lo estaba en ese momento -aquí estoy mi señor, que desea?

-que qué deseo? ¿eso es lo que me va a preguntar? no tiene nada más que decir, Itan? las cosas en este momento han empeorado aún más, Hyokujo murió y tu preguntas qué deseo?- hizo una pausa reflexivo y cabizbajo- encuentren a los responsables de todo esto, busquen por mar, tierra y aire y si es necesario interroguen a todos los habitantes de este estúpido palacio. Necesito ver las cabezas de esos idiotas en el patio mañana, por la mañana, es una orden!- esto último lo gritó lleno de rabia y desesperación -y llame a Seisho

-sí señor-Itan debía entenderlo, ya había pasado eso antes, pero esta vez el escenario y los personajes fueron distintos, no se trataba de burócratas, se trataba de gente normal comunes y corrientes que se querian hacer con el poder, para que? y después de conseguirlo, que harán?- meditó el hombre de mediana edad camino al área militar de palacio.

un guardia que pasaba por el pasillo del ala sur del palacio de primavera, buscando al oficial encargado de la puerta de invierno escuchó la siguiente conversación:

-debemos quedarnos quietos, a pesar de todo la muerte de esa mujer aquí en palacio se ha convertido en percance que ninguno había valorado, felicidades a todos hemos logrado mitad del plan; ahora el rey está inestable y eso lo llevará a la ruina y es ahí cuando daremos la estocada triunfal-entonó Yudai muy seguro de sí mismo sin sospechar que en ese instante y durante todo el tiempo las paredes cobraron vida en rededor de ellos y seres en la oscuridad de los rincones también lo hacían

-kumiko, estás segura de que Taiho no oyó lo que hablamos en su habitación

-ese estúpido kirin está inconsciente desde hace tres días y no ha despertado. Desde luego hay que celebrar la dicha que nos ha traído la muerte de esa tonta chica y el rey dejará muy pronto sus labores para asistir a sus honras funerales- es exasperante la convicción con la que pronunciaba esas palabras ya que la mujer ni tonta ni perezosa celaba en todo momento la buena fortuna que rodeaba al emperador de las tierras mas prósperas de la parte nororiental del misterioso continente.

El guardia apretaba los puños a cada segundo de esa conversación, decidió alejarse, de lo contrario perdería la cabeza si seguía allí. Una luz se encendió en su mente y se dirigió a la oficina de su majestad y entrevistarse con él. Primero le contaría con lujo de detalles lo que había escuchado desde el pasillo en el cuarto de los enseres del palacio de primavera y luego le pediría otra audiencia para relatarle el proyecto que se había ideado aprovechando el muro de contención del río Roko-soui. En el camino se encontró con Saburo, oficial encargado del tesoro real, quien venía con tres guardias más, los cuales vigilaban toda esa parte del palacio sin ser vistos, eran cómplices del ataque al Taiho y a la amante del rey

Con una sonrisa macabra los guardias rodearon al sujeto diciendo -Aki, oficial de tercer mando del ejército real queda detenido por órdenes del rey por el asesinato de Hiokujo y el intento de secuestro del Kirin En-Taiho!- el pobre hombre abrió los ojos asustado y trató de escapar consiguiendo que lo asesinaran escalas abajo por las lanzas de los guardias.

El rumor no se hizo esperar y el rey respiró hondo al oír la noticia de los labios de Seisho, el comandante del ejército, pero algo le decía que aún faltaba más detalles. Seisho, tampoco creía lo que vieron sus ojos y la versión de Saburo -es una historia demasiado vulgar como para ser verdad, se necesita de cuatro personas más para hacer tal cosa. Además las fajas de los cinturones que usaron los hombres encontrados sin vida junto a la señora Hiokujo llevaban la insignia de palacio de invierno y el supuesto homicida, dicen lo hizo todo él solo y puso los cuerpos en el lugar, eso es inverosímil.

-síguelo, es necesario que hagan todo lo posible por saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo

-no se preocupe majestad, ya he dado la orden, es solo cuestión de sentarse a esperar- dijo el general -también es necesario que siga con los preparativos del funeral de la señora Hyokujo y haga como si todo el asunto quedase en el olvido, así su sed de venganza será saciada con dulzura

-no es venganza lo que realmente necesito, es esclarecer la verdad, el por qué cada quinientos años aparece alguien queriendo llamar mi atención cada vez de forma más atroz?

Seisho reflexionaba la clara compasión de del rey en una infinita admiración hacia él. En ese momento Shuko el ministro de Palacio y su otro fiel consejero apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que el monarca más antiguo frunciera el ceño en tono de furia -su majestad, el kirin está al fin consciente y dice que espere la llegada de Rikaku!

-Gracias Shuko, es un alivio

-para servirle

-es increíble que aún haya gente que muestre tal descaro- reflexionaba Seisho aún en la oficina del rey junto con su homólogo Shuko -secuestrar a Taiho para hacerse con el poder.

Esas palabras detonaron el el cerebro del gobernante -ya veo, eso es lo que desean, desestabilizar todo y a todos; pero por qué?- y todo el resto de la tarde estuvo recreando los hechos y nada parecía tener orden o un sentido aparente.

En la noche todo sabía al mismo infierno, solo tenía grabado en su memoria los trágicos momentos de la muerte de su amada "mujer bonita", desde el mismo día en que consumaron su amor, ella se había convertido en su esposa así no estuvieran casados por la ley de En, así lo sentía él.

Rojo, fue el color que predominó en sus sueños plagados de pesadillas incesantes. Muñecas de porcelana rotas en el suelo, impregnadas de tinta roja, maples en rojo vivo y ríos raudos fueron cubiertos de interminables sedas de tonos rojos manchaban cuanto paisaje su mente revivía.

A La mañana siguiente, las doncellas se apuraron a vestir a la fallecida con las mejores galas en tonos azules, según manda la tradición, luego la maquillaron como si aún estuviese viva; se veía sencillamente hermosa, parecía que dormía. Luego cubriron su cara con una tela amarilla y su cuerpo con una celeste para luego introducirla en un ataúd bellamente talado. El rey entró en la habitación para darle un último adiós a su querida amiga y compañera, partiendo su peine en dos; una parte para ella y la otra para él. Sus lágrimas no cesaron al ver que Taiho observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, no lo podía creer. El olor de la sangre aún presente en la habitación lo indispuso de nuevo y tuvo que ser llevado a su habitación una vez más.

Ya en la tarde el ataúd fue trasladado a las montañas altas del rió Roko-soui para ser enterraba bajo un bello "arce manchuriano", así lo lamaban algunos kaikiaku de la zona y vistieron el tronco del árbol con una seda púrpura casi transparente con algunos bordados en hilo de oro que poseía su mujer en la tienda de telas y no la había sacado a la venta aún "porque quería hacerse un pequeño obi con ella para cuando Fukan la invitara a tomar el té" le había confesado a Rokuta en los días que estuvo con ella. Rokuta no pudo despedirse de ella debido a su inconmensurable desaliento y la tristeza lo embargó durante todo el día.

La noche la pasó de pesadilla en pesadilla, ardido en fiebre a pesar de que había reaccionado, la noticia de la muerte de Hyokujo pudo más que su fuerza de voluntad. Se culpó el hecho de no haberse dado la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, de darle el respeto que se merecía, de algún modo le recordaba esa sensación maternal ya olvidada en el tiempo.

Al día siguiente, en la madrugada Rokuta despertó más tranquilo, Hyokujo se había presentado en sueños animándolo a seguir con su vida, con la vida del reino y dejando que Shoryu lo amara como lo amaba. El mensaje fue claro para él; la existencia de Hyokujo en la vida del kirin y del rey tenía un propósito: reafirmar los lazos que se habían pactado hace mas de quinientos años entre los dos.

Salió de su alcoba directo a la oficina de su amo. Le encontró leyendo unos documentos, parecían informes. Caminó hacia él, llamando su atención se los quitó de las manos, se sentó en su regazo y le abrazó, llorando le dijo -siento mucho haber sido un estorbo en estos días, pero ella me salvó la vida, ella es mi heroína, ella fue mi madre durante dos días y fue tu esposa y yo no le mostré el respeto debido- se separó de él y se arrodilló frente al rey volviendo a su forma original; el animal mitad caballo, mitad ciervo -lo siento mucho amo, lo siento mucho

-tu no tienes la culpa de nada- respondió su amo afligido por tantas emociones encontradas, al fin amo y siervo se encontraban de nuevo. El lazo ágape que los envolvía se fortaleció esa mañana. Este le abrazó fuertemente del cuello y estuvieron así un largo tiempo. Los tres asesores que se dirigieron a su oficina decidieron no molestar y dar la orden a todos de no hacerlo.

El sueño los acobijó de nuevo. Algunos de los sirvientes llegaron con cojines para que cada uno estuviera cómodo en el piso frío de la habitación. Era enternecedor verlos en su personal muestra de afecto.

Tres días después Rikaku, el Shirei apareció bajo la sombra del rey, mientras este bebía su té en el jardín de cerezos en flor en el palacio de verano

-majestad, desea tener en cuenta los nombres de quienes lideran una pequeña facción anárquica quienes se hacen llamar "las cobras"

-las cobras? que nombre tan vulgar- exclamó con burla- ya haz picado mi curiosidad, dime quienes son

- Kumico, jefa de doncellas; Yudai, oficial de la puerta de invierno y Saburo, oficial del tesoro real

-que decepción, esperaba que fueran soldados entrenados o por lo menos ex militares, pero no, son simples oficiales- reflexionó mirando al cielo, aún con nostalgia -qué harías tú, Hyokujo?- suspiró - bien hecho Rikaku! Dile a Rokuta lo que sabes

-sí señor

No demoró en convocar a Seisho para que hiciera las respectivas capturas -sabe qué... no les diga que es una captura, dígales por separado que yo les mando a llamar y que deben venir con prontitud, sobre todo a Saburo, le necesito para felicitarlo y darle su recompensa por tan heroica hazaña

-como usted ordene, su majestad- contestó el general con su sonrisa irónica, por fin tenia carta blanca- y así fue, se le dijo a cada uno por separado que el rey en persona les quería ver. Es chistoso como funciona la vida, el destino, la divina providencia, Dios, en este caso Tentei. Algunos le llaman leyes de Murphy. Cuando crees que todo salió bien, es de seguro que cometiste un error y para los trío maravilla así fue, cometieron el error de creer que todo iba bien como lo habían planeado. Cada quien estaba en sus respectivas labores, ninguno se imaginó que se iban a encontrar en la sala de conferencias con un rey que parecía más un energúmeno que un hombre, vestido con su traje ceremonial hizo que a los tres se les bajara el alma a los pies. ¡JUSTICIA AL FIN!

Gracias a la colaboración del kirin y las versiones de los tres soldados implicados en el asesinato de del Suboficial Aki, los tres personajes llamados las cobras fueron ejecutados el tercer día del séptimo mes de la era Rokuta en el reinado de Shoryu, el grande.

GRACIAS A KUMI KINOMOTO POR SACAR EL TIEMPO LEER Y COMENTAR ESTA PEQUEÑA OBRA, SI ASÍ SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR


End file.
